Because We're Worth It
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: "Yeah! Later you…you'll be my… my best friend." Promise made as a child can factor into life as an adult.  If only Katara new what she was getting herself into back then.


**Because We're Worth It**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They're not really sure how they met, or where for that matter. The background and premise had faded with time, but the lexis remained. <strong>

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm turning four in TWO days! Isn't that exciting?"

"Whoa, I've never been four before."

"Me neither! But my mommy, she says that every age is a new one, and that…that we should appreciates each one."

"My mommy says that too! But I'm not gonna be four for a couple…couple of months, but my brother...He's seven!"

"He's old! My brother's six but he thinks that he old too though, he says he wants to be like my dad, but I don't think my daddy likes that idea! He's says being chief is a really hard job, that's why were on this trip!"

"Your daddy's a chief? My daddy, he's a Prince! But sometimes my mom says that he's a fighter and that that's why he's gottasta hit me sometimes, because he's a fighter."

"Oh, well my daddy…he's not a fighter I don't think...He's, he's a warrior!"

"What's a warrior?"

"My daddy."

"Oh."

"Well what's a Prince?"

"My daddy's not just a Prince, dumdum, he's the Prince of the Firenation!"

"Oh, we don't live in the Firenation….I live in the Southern Watertribe!"

"Is that close to Ember Island?"

"No it's too far to even see from here!"

**The two continued on, talking aimlessly, however the subject of their families seemed to be very influential, for it's all the two really knew at such tender ages, and to their families they were chained. **

"So you live in a big palace?"

"Super big! Don't tell anybody, but sometimes I get lost."

"How do you know where to go then?"

"Well I normally stay with my mommy! And sometimes my daddy, he will takes walks with me!"

"I've never been to a palace before, we don't have them in the south pole. What do you do there?"

"Well usually we play lots of games! Me and my brother, we play catch-a-flame all the time! He's a really good thrower and I'm a really good catcher! One time he threw a ball so high it went up past the palace, past the clouds, and then up to God! And then it came down and I caught it!"

"Whoa! My brother's a good thrower too! We throw snow at each other so fast that one time one of our snowballs went through my house! My mommy was so mad at him!"

"What's a snowball?"

"It's just snow that you make into a ball silly!"

"Oh, well me and Zuko don't have that at the Palace…"

"Is Zuko your brother?"

"Yup! He can be so silly sometimes! And sometimes I don't think that my daddy likes him that much…But that's okay because Zuko, he's my favorite!"

"Sokka is my brother, he seems a lot like Zuko!"

"I guess all big brothers are whiny, annoying, crybabies."

"Well Sokka's not all of those things."

"Zuko is…But he's lotsa other stuff too!"

"My brother thinks thats I'm the annoying one! He can be sucha meanie!"

"Yeah big brothers can be mean too….Zuko is, but he is nice most of the time! And he always will play with me!"

"Sokka doesn't like to play with me! I guess he's just always mean."

"I guess…Maybe you guys could play with me and my brother? We ALWAYS have fun!"

"I don't think my mommy likes that idea…"

"Why? My mommy always wants me to make friendses!"

"Yeah, but my mommy doesn't."

"No, I think that she does…I think that you should go ask her."

"But my mommy doesn't like the Firenation."

"Oh…Well why not?"

"She said thats you were meanies, and that you hurt people."

**Like all children living in the century long war, it tore them apart. Separating what should be best friends, and altering destinies.**

"I'm not a meanie!"

"It's okay! I don't think I believe her, daddy always says that everyone can make mistakes, maybe she was wrong about you."

"You don't have to be my friendses if you're not suppose ta."

"I don't?"

"It's okay…I always have Zuzu!"

"But..."

"Your big brother won't always be a sucha meanie! And you have him."

"Can I be your friended later?"

"Yeah! Later you…you'll be my… my best friend."

**Azula and Katara, however young and naïve, broken from a hundred year war, will someday regain the friendship they had guaranteed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking this is a cross between some sort of modern AU and the actual series… Anyway I know it's a short read but I had fun writing it, took me about three days I started this Sunday I believe. This wasn't my original ending, the first one I really despised and I'm still not sure if I ended it properly here as well, I might have to do some edits on this piece.… <strong>

**But the idea's still there! Can't you just picture Azula and Katara in their little three and (almost) four year old voices just being the best of friends! I tried to make this seem kinda authentic to a legitimate conversation between two children, which explains for the bad spelling and the run on sentences but that's how little ones talk! I appreciate all feedback and comments! And Because this is a one-shot I will be responding to any reviews! **

**Creating the title for this was a total bitch. Mygod I just couldn't choose which I liked best, in the end I was torn between "And now I wonder…", "So where do we go?", but I ended up decided on "Because we're worth it"….Still trying to figure out how that applies, but I like it.**

**Also on a side note the paragraphs spoken from third person perspective (Although there are only four) almost make a kind of poem….Which is why they are worded awkwardly because I wanted to Rhyme them.**

**This is dedicated to xlollx because she is amazing and today is her birthday! Happy birthday zealous little chica! Kick-Ass always! **


End file.
